


Death of a Bachelor {Tyler Joseph x Reader}

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Emo Quartet - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: Y/N Urie has always hated their last name.But what happens when they bump into an old school friend at Starbucks?Will Tyler remember you?





	1. Overview

Y/N -Your Name

L/N- Last Name 

Y/A- Your Age

H/C- Hair Colour

E/C- Eye Colour

F/F - Favourite Food

F/D- Favourite Drink

C/Y/L - Country You Live in

F/S - Favoruite Song

M/N - Middle Name

more will be added when I think of them......


	2. Victorious

Y/N Urie, cousin of the _great_ Brendon Urie, forced to tour everywhere with him because you were, according to your parents, 'To anti-social for an 18 year old.'

So here you were, forced to go on the latest tour with your cousin, it was like your parents wanted you to get hitched.

"You okay Mouse?" Brendon asked, smiling at you.

You roll your eyes at him, the nickname had sprung about when you were six and you were always quiet, you words came out as squeaks.

"Awe, come on. You can't tell me that you don't want to go out and party?" he said doing a little dance.

You hmphed, "No, not really. I would much prefer to sit right here and listen to my Twenty One Pilots albums while reading fan fics." you say, looking at your phone scream.

Brendon frowned, "Come on Y/N. Aunt Lisa and Uncle Felix will have my head if you don't at least make a friend." he said.

"Not my problem, Bird." you said, poking your tongue out.

"If you're going to listen to music, at least listen to something joyous." Brendon said.

You laughed, "Joyous, last time I checked Bird, you're albums used to be all about bitching. Leave me be with TOP, they're a good band." you say, putting your earbuds in.

Brendon sat beside you, he pulled one of your earphones out.

You screeched, "DON'T TOUCH MY EARPHONES!" you said incredibly loudly.

Brendon smirked, "Come on mouse, at least come to one party, that way you can say to your parents that you tried it out and didn't like it." he said.

You let out an over exaggerated sigh, "Okay, fine, whatever." you said, sitting up.

"Great, now to Starbucks!" Brendon said.

You laughed, rolling your eyes.

What you wouldn't tell your cousin is that one of the reasons you like Twenty One Pilots is because you used to go to school with Tyler and you liked him.

At Starbucks

"What would ya like to drink Mouse?" Brendon asked, looking at the menu.

"Just a f/d." you say, not looking up from your phone.

"Okay." Brendon said, going to order the drinks.

You were so lost in your own little world that you didn't even realize that Brendon was back at the table, flirting with one of the waitresses.

"This is my cousin, Y/N" Brendon said, pointing at you.

The waitress didn't seem to interested in you, "Who care, you're the great Brendon Urie." she said.

You heard this all the time, but this time it really hurt you.

Instead of standing up for yourself, you bit your lip as you fought back tears, you silently got up from the table, making your way to the restroom.

You weren't watching where you were going, your eyes also starting to go blurry with the tear, you bumped into someone, dropping your phone.

"I'm sorry." the other person said, picking up your phone and handing it to you.

You smiled gratefully, "Thanks, but I'm sorry I bumped into you." you say, looking up.

You refrained from fan (girl/boy)ing as the person you had bumped into was none other than Tyler Joseph, lead singer of Twenty One Pilots.

"I'm Tyler by the way." he said.

"I know, we wnet to school together." you blurted out, quickly covering your face with your hands.

Tyler laughed and your heart almost melted, "Don't worry, I blurt what my mind thinks out all the time." he said.

You looked up with a small smile, "I have to get going." you say.

"I didn't catch your name." Tyler said.

"Y/n. Y/n Urie." you say heading back to the table.

 

"You seem happy." Brendon said, sipping on his drink.

You just nod, sitting down and picking up your drink.

"Do you mind sharing why?" Brendon asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." you sass him back with a triumphant smirk.


	3. DTMWAGT

(Don't threaten me with a good time)  
A few hours later

  
"BRENDON HURRY THE FUCK UP, ITS YOUR FAULT THAT I EVEN NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM IN THE FIRST PLACE." you scream, knocking rapidly on the bathroom door.

You heard Brendon laugh, he opened the door when you were in mid knock, resulting in you hitting him in the face.

"Ow, mouse quit it." he complained, trying to swat your hand away while holding a towel around his waist.

You poked your tongue out, "Why the fuck did you take so long in there? There better be hot water left." you said, trying to push past him.

He sighed, moving out of the way, "Don't take to long. My hair won't do itself." he said.

You scoffed, "I swear you're such a tom-girl Bird" you say closing the door behind you.

After you shower, which consisted of  a minute of hot water, you got out and went to reach for your clothes but they weren't there.

"Shit." you muttered, getting out and wrapping a towel around yourself.

You got to the door and opened it, looking to see if your cousin was around.

"BRENDON YOU CAN HAVE THE BATHROOM BACK, YA TOM-GIRL!" you screamed, rushing to your sleeping quarters.

You opened a draw, pulling random clothes out, you turned and laughed when you realized that your outfit was primarily black.

You quickly got dressed and slipped on shoes, black also.

       

You walked out being confronted by Brendon.

"Where's all my hair gel?" he asked.

You bit your lip trying not to laugh, "I dunno bird, is it not there?" you asked.

"No, it's not. Where have you hidden it?" Brendon asked.

You couldn't hold it anymore, you burst out laughing, "You don't need it, you'll never find it. Your hair looks fine." you say, poking your tongue out in between laughing.

Brendon smirked, "Well then, if I don't need my hair gel. You don't need these." he said, stealing your glasses off the edge of your nose.

"Hey! That's different. I can't see properly now." you say, feeling around for the wall.

"Give me my gel back and you get your glasses back." Brendon said, waving them above your head.

You scoffed, "You won't get jack shit if I can't see." you said, finding the wall and stumbling back to your sleeping quarters.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Later on, you both walked into the place where the party was.

You had managed to get your contact lenses in with great difficulty.

You looked around and noticed not only artists and bands, but celebrities, YouTubers, vloggers and so much more that you didn't know.

"Hey, I thought this way going to be a small party. Not a party with everyone. You asswhole." you say, hitting his arm.

He looked at you, reaching into his pocket and pulling your glasses out, handing them to you. "I never said the party was going to be small Mouse,  now go do what you like so I can at least tell your parents I tried." he said, walking away.

"Dickhead." you muttered, walking over to near where the food was, you sat against the wall and took your phone out and putting your earbuds in.

You glanced around the room, losing yourself in the music.

There were quite a few faces you recognized from YouTube or singers  you listened to.

You closed your eyes, leaning your head against the wall.

About five minutes later you felt shadows towering over you.

You opened your eyes and almost squealed, whether it was from fright or excitement, you didn't know.

In front of you stood Dan and Phil, some of YouTube's finest in your opinion.

"What do you think Phil, is their our kind of person?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded, "Their anti-social at one of the years biggest party." he said.

You cleared your throat, pulling an earphone out, "Just because my music is on, doesn't mean I can't hear you." you say, standing up.

They looked shocked at you sassing them.

"Excuse me peasant, do you even know who we are?" Dan asked.

You thought for a moment, "Daniel and Phil." you say, pointing at the wrong person while saying their names, just to be a smart ass.

Dan looked offended and Phil just laughed.

"You two better not be picking on Y/n" Brendon said walking over.

You scoffed, "Can you not leave me alone for more then five minutes Bird?" you asked, rolling your eyes.

Dan and Phil stared at you in shock.

"You do know that's -"

"The _great_  Brendon Urie. Yeah Yeah, he's not so great actually." you say, cutting Phil off.

"Right here you know Mouse." Brendon said.

"Don't call me that. Just because I think life would be better if I stayed in my room listening to music and watching YouTube. Doesn't make me a mouse, it makes me socially awkward." you said, pushing past Dan and Phil and walking towards the exit of the party.

You put your earphones back in your ear, pushing through the crowds of people to the other side of the room and lent against the wall.

You noticed that there were three other people standing near the wall.

(A/n- usually I won't give the reader a gender, but, for the sake of this chapter. Y/N in the other x Reader books I'm writing are going to get names and genders. Don't worry, in the actual book they won't have a gender, it'll be your actual gender.)

 All girls of course, none of them looking like they wanted to be there.

They all looked very different, they all sat together but one didn't really look invested in the conversation.

One of the girls noticed you, she stood up with a smile, "Hi there, I'm Jazzy. This is Emily and Jen." she said, pointing at the other two girl.

You smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm -"

"Y/n. Hi again."  You heard a voice behind you.

"Hey Ty." Crystal said with a smile.

"Hey Cry, Josh is looking for you. Something about you ditching him." Tyler said.

Crystal bit her lip, looking at the ground, "I'll go now." she squeaked, rushing off.

You looked at Tyler, "How come we keep bumping into each other?" you asked.

Tyler shrugged, "What are you listening to?" he asked.

You bit your lip, to tell the truth you were listening to Twenty One Pilots and Tyler was standing right in front of you, "Uh." you said.

Tyler laughed, "You're listening to one of my albums right?" he asked.

You nodded, blushing? Why were you blushing?

"Which one?" he asked.

"Self Titled." you answered, taking the other earphone out.

"That's actually my favourite album." Tyler said, "What's your favoutire song?"

You had the urge to say, 'One does not simply have "a favourite" song' but refrained, simply answering with the one you like the most, "F/s"

Tyler looked shocked.

Brendon made his way over and you could tell he was somewhat drunk.

"You better not be hitting on my cousin Joseph." he said.

Tyler went to say something but you pushed in front, "And so what if he was, the point of me going on tour with you was so that I'd be more "social" with people. It was also the point of me coming to this stupid party with you. Now you're drunk and we're both leaving." you said, grabbing your cousin's hand.

Tyler smiled, slipping something in your empty hand, "See you around Y/n." he said, disappearing into the crowd.

You pulled Brendon outside and to the car, pushing him into the passenger seat and hopping into the drivers set.

"You can't drive Mouse." Brendon said.

You smirked, "Yes I can. I got my licence. I just don't leave my room very often." you say, leaving the party.


	4. Hallelujah

You drove back to the hotel, helping Brendon up to his room, he passed out as soon he hit his bed.

You laughed, heading towards the bathroom which was the only thing separating your rooms.

You made it to your room and slipped your shoes off, jumping onto the queen sized bed.

You looked down noticing a piece of paper on the floor near your shoes.

You sighed, standing up and grabbing it and reading over it.

_'Text me, Tyler- *insert a number*'_

You smiled, putting the number in your phone.

To Tyler💚:

Hey.

You smiled and closed your phone off, dozing off to sleep.

In the Morning

You awoke to the sound of your cousin vomiting, what a lovely sound to wake up to.

You sighed, 'Not getting back to sleep now.' you thought, picking your phone and checking it.

Missed Call from Mum😚

New Message from Tyler💚

Wattpad

CrystalJazzy: Hey guess what!

You sighed, unlocking your phone and calling your mum back.

"Hello, you have reached Penelope Greengrass. I am currently unavailable, so please leave a message after the tone." the voicemail system said.

'Oh god. I hate her vocemail tone. She still hasn't changed it from -' your thoughts were cut off the the tone going off.

"Hey mum, sorry I missed your call. I'll call again later. Bye." you say, quickly hanging up and getting up to get ready for the day.

You left your room when youwere satisfied with your appearance and made your way to the kitchen quarters.

You remembered about Brendon and sighed.

You quickly made him a coffee and made your way to his room.

You knocked and heard a faint 'come in.'

You walked in and over to the bedside, "You do realise you were meant to start the shows today right?" you say with a smirk.

Brendon groaned, rolling over. "Curse this." he muttered.

You snickered, "Shouldn't have drinken so much, huh?" you say, placing the coffee on the bedside table.

"Shut it Mouse." you heard him say quietly.

You bit your lip, 'Ignore the name and get his ass up.' you thought to yourself.

"Hey Brenny, I'm sure Sarah is coming out to this gig. Wouldn't you like to see her?" you ask, hoping it would get him up.

Brendon shook his head, "It's not like she's my wife or anything." he said, waving you off.

You huff, it was true of course, Sarah was not in fact his wife, rather his girlfriend of sorts. 'Great, this'll bring on more songs about Ryan, good job.' you think.

"Brendon Boyd Urie, get your arse up out of bed right now before I make you get out of bed." you threaten, your patience growing thin.

You didn't have to see it to know it was there, his smirk.

"How are you going to make me,  _Mouse_?" he asked, pushing your buttons on purpose.

You didn't ignore it this time, he'd been like this ever since you were little but it got worse when Ryan left.

"I am not a MOUSE Brendon, I am quite the opposite. I just express myself in a different way. Guess what, you're not the only one in the family to have music prown genes, I write music too. Not that you were one to care, I was always just that 'Emo cousine' you had. Well guess what, I am sick of it. Sick of my parents pestering me, sick of being forced out of my comfort zones and I am  _so sick of that nickname_. I am not Ryan, I won't stand there and let you keep calling me that just because I remind you of Ryan. There's a coffee on the bedside table, your clothes are out in the bathroom, there is food in the fridge and yes I remembered to add milk to your coffee this time." you say, turning on your heel and leaving the room.

You sat down in the small lounge area and sigh, you knew you shouldn't have gone off at Brendon, he did afterall have ADHD, but that didn't give him the right to down right disrespect you when you were just trying to help. You didn't even know you were crying until you felt small droplets fall onto your hands. You heard the shower start running and you smiled.   
'At least he got up.' you thought, ignoring the tears to the best of your ability, but it just wouldn't.

You also shouldn't have said anything against your parents, they loved you and were just looking out for you. As for everyone pushing you out of your comfort zones, you couldn't stand that.

You sat quietly crying for a while, you started to get worried when you didn't hearethe water turn off.

You got up and made your way towards the bathroom, you knocked on the door.

"Bren, are you okay?" you called, hoping he was, you knew for a fact that hang over and ADHD didn't go well together, especially when it was Brendon.

After a few minutes of no answer, you barge in and your eyes instantly fell on the small bathtub, where Brendon was lying.

You rushed over and picked up his arm, feeling for a pulse, you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding when you felt it.

You quickly got up and found a towel, you hoisted Brendon up out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him.

'Shit, what do I do?' you thought, starting to panic.

'Calm down. You can do this. Chest compressions. Yes, chest compressions.' you thought and started to push down on his chest, hoping to at least get his blood flowing normally.

After about five minutes, Brendon still wasn't up, but his breathing pattern had bettered.

'Should I go and get my phone?' I thought, while the obvious answer was yes, you didn't want to leave Brendon by himself just in case he took a turn for the worse.

"Fuck." you breathe out, trying to figure out what to do with the situation at hand.


End file.
